Winter Return (2 Ocs needed)
by Bekket
Summary: When the Overlord retuns, he brings the newest stone warriors. they can't be taken down, defeated, or destroied. And Christmas is comming up! But one ninja goes missing. than another and they are two ninja short. In hope. Sensei seeks new students.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am finally doing an O.C story I will fininsh, so no need to worry about your going to waste! You have until the end of the week to submit and possibly be used. I will PM u if you get it. And I will also write down on the story Chapter. So, story backround ^_^.

* * *

The night air was cold. But it was December in northern Ninjago, so it's expected. The ninja were all inside. Either wrapping gifts for Christmas, or talking to each other. And some snuggled happily. Skailar was asleep. Her head lay on Zane's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist. It had been a little bit of an odd week. Good garmadon was confused about a few things and Misacko would not shut up. All night all day, she'd talk to Wu, Garmy, or Lloyd. Skailar, and everyone else had bought gifts, and most were wrapped. But little did all the ninja know that The Overlord had returned in the past few frigid months of winter. And made new stone warriors. Ones that could never be broken, or defeated. Ninjago. Will. Be. His.

**Form:**

**Name;**

**age:**

**gender:**

**element if one:**

**good or bad:**

**Crush:**

**Appearence:**

**personality:**

**weapons if uses one:**

**family:**

**history:**

**ninja found her/him how?:**


	2. Chapter 2 Haley, and LaKenzie

**Ok 2 chosen. ^-^ I want to give you a little look into them, and their lives. Obviously I have to make up what I can from what i know. Haley first. I know more about her.**

* * *

**Haley's P.O.V**

"Where are you! You can't hide forever!", Cole yelled happily.

The game of hide-and-seek had gone on with Cole trying to find me for about... twenty minutes? "Oh yes I can!", I say in reply. I ditch the bush im in and climb a tree.

Cole looked around smiled. "Well I guess I can't find her. I guess im going home.", He was trying to get my attention.

I quickly got down. I missed a branch and fell on Cole. "Hi Cole.", I said kindly.

"Found you Haley Garmadon!", Cole said happily.

"Yeah, but Im still overpowering you Cole Brookstone.", I said in reply.

I got off him and helped him up.

* * *

Cole and I have been friends since I was seven. I lived so close to the future ninja and his dad. He came over often and we loved to play together. He had gotten used to the fact quickly that I could be happy one second, and try to kill him the next. Even though he danced little I would usually catch him, and make fun of him. But he'd make fun of me too. And we have not seen eachother in about ten years. I think about him so much. I know that there is no way that I will ever speak to him again, he's a ninja, and I am someone who can't control herself for more than ten minutes. I remember so much with my mom. Misacko was my, and Lloyd's mom. I had a sister too. She didn't speak much, and I've forgotten her name. But she loved me, and protected Lloyd and I best she could. I remember Black hair, Deep blue yes, and true kindness though she has Devour Venom in her blood.

* * *

**LaKenzie's (ken) P.O.V**

I lay awake in the hospital. Afraid, and alone. I think of my brother the whole time I was there. I had been through so much, and I had recently tried to kill myself. My brother helped me, he took me to the hospital. Though this kindness will end up another regret... I garentee that my dad is beating Kota right now. Telling him i should have died.

* * *

Though, I could not defend myself then, I can now. I try to make changes. Eventhough some are hart to do. And I keep doing what I can. I don't remember my father anymore. I don't know where my brother Kota is. He ran away when I was so small... But the last time I saw him, he was covered in briuses and cuts. My father screamed "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HER DIE!". Kota ran away that night. I went with him, and I lost him soon after... That's all I can remember...

* * *

**Like the ? Well thank ToxicNinjaKitty3399, and Little Mrs. Fangirl for them ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Lakenzie

**LaKenzie's P.O.V**

My awful day starts with a chilling wind. I shiver and pick myself up for the day. I am well-accepted by the people of Yuri No Nikko. It is a small town outside Ninjago City. I walk around until Arabia catches my attention. "Lakenzie! Lakenzie!", She calls happily.

"Hi Arabia! What's going on? I miss something?", I ask quietly.

"Well yeah! The ninja are coming here to find their next ninja, A.K.A me!", Arabia joked. "Just kidding. But this is amazing! The ninja I mean **THE** Ninja! The ninja wh-", I cut her off.

"I know Arabia! I know! Jeez how obsessed are you?", I walk with her.

"Really obsessed...", She answered.

I laughed and she handed me bread and cheese. "Sorry it's not much, but I managed to get my mother let me give it to you.", Arabia said.

"Thanks girl.", I say happily.

"How do you stay so happy...You know when your past was so... hard?", Arabia asked.

"Well," I say putting the cheese between a crack in the bread, "It's time that does not need to be remembered. There is good time, bad time, and time we do nothing, and sometimes we need to forget.", I answered my friend.

We talked a while longer before I left to get apples. Though it was the middle of winter, I somehow, can turn back time. And pick food. Still Arabia insits that I take food from her too. I quickly turn back time on an apple tree, peach tree, and orange tree. I take friut from each. I love fruit and stuff so I help myself. I hear a voice and I almost immedently jump down, before I realize who it is. _'it can't be! The ninja of fire...' _I think.

I look down, and actually, it's all of them! ALL OF THEM! Kai, Ninja of fire, Jay, ninja of lightning, Cole, ninja of earth, Zane... Wait! Zane, Ice ninja... Oh... Dang it... Skailar is down there too. "What ya doing up there?", Skailar calls up.

I quickly climb down. "I am up here quite often.", I answer.

"Wait... How are you getting peaches? It's the middle of winter!", Kai said.

I shrug. "I have always had this power? To uh... Turn back time... But what are YOU doing out here anyway? Kai has Nya to get back to, Cole has a mirrior to get back to, or a piece of cake. Zane has meditation, Jay has Nya to get back to too, and Skailar and Zane have eachother to get back to.", I say questonatve.

"Well, Skailar said she knew something amazing out here.", Cole hissed at Skailar

"HEY!", Skailar yelled. "Look at her. Rembember. Sensei said TIME was an element itself... Look at the powers this girl posesses. She is the ninja we have been searching for.

My white hair covered my face. I stared right at the ninja of Darkness. "It can't be! It can't be! I am just an orphan! It's not like destiny chose me!", I say afraid.

"We were all just ordinary people... I just an 'orphan' child in a village that almost didn't accept me. Cole a young man dying to prove himself to his father. Jay a young childidh boy who only cared to make people laugh. Kai was a man trying to get himself good at something that never happen. SKaialr was a young girl trying to find her way through life. Destiny brought us all together. Destiny also gave us the power of Spinjustsu, eachother, and bravery. We were all normal. All just people... But Destiny chose us.", Zane said.

Ah ice ninja... There is nothing better. To bad your wasting your time with Mrs. Darkness. (Sorry I had too XD)


End file.
